Of Universes and Love
by Wanderer of Worlds
Summary: Okay, few swear words in here, so I put it at Rated: T just in case XD - KyonXHaruhi Valentines day Fanfic - It's a little confusing, but give it a go! May write more if prompted enough ;D Happy Valentines Day! Warning; Contains Fluff, but not loads!


_**The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya - Haruhi and Kyon - Of Universes and Love **_

_My Second Valentine's Day Contribution_

* * *

Hey Everyone! This is my Fanfic for Valentines Day. Well, its actually my second! But I hope you all enjoy it!  
I recently watched the first series, and then read the first light novel... THEY WERE BLOODY AWESOME! Ahem, anyway... I feel like I needed to write something for them, so here it is. Also, I'd like to say that there will now be a pattern to my fan fictions, which can be found on my profile, but the lay down is the most I will write of a specific show/book/movie will be a oneshot and a longer story XD So anyway, here we are, KYON AND HARUHI! WOOOOOOH! FIREWORKS!SPARKLES!BIG EXPLOSIONS! BOOM! XD

This starts after the end of the first series!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not, and probably will never, possess the rights to The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya or anything in the story.**

* * *

What the bloody hell. WHY AM I OKAY? I just hiked up a mountain underneath the blistering sun. IN SUMMER! Well, maybe more like the size of a hill, and in autumn time, but the point remains. What usually would reduce me to a wreck, I've walked through without a sweat... pretty much. So either I didn't actually do it and I stepped from a small tear in the time-space continuum, possibly fracturing the whole of reality as a consequence (which to be honest, wouldn't surprise me too much after what has happened, though I might feel a little bit guilty), or with everything that has been happening in the SOS Brigade, I have become more physically fit. This also wouldn't surprise me, with all the running, jumping and dodging I've had to do while in the brigade, not to mention the sports!

Sorry, I've kinda just dumped you in this haven't I, imaginary person I am talking to. Yay, first signs of mental decline, though that IS surprising; it should have started earlier. So, quick overview over what has happened:

1. Start high school perched on hill-mountain

2. See Haruhi Suzumiya - Highly cute, athletic, clever and eccentric

3. Find out she is God from three others, and must not find out

4. Haruhi must be kept happy, or she will make a different world, possibly killing us all

Pretty average, huh? Anyway, there is a whole lot more, but that's for another time, right? So, now I'm just at the top of the stairs leading to the club room because... because I need to. Yeah, it's just because I need to. Right, here I go- SHIT! Knock first, knock first!

* * *

_Okay, I'm sorry everyone but I have to go into third-person now, as I'm just not good at first person =( If anyone has any tips... just saying? =)_

* * *

Kyon tentatively knocks on the door to the club room.

"Please, come in." Calls out a light yet obviously masculine voice.

This startles Kyon for a moment, as he starts to worry who it might be, and if they meant him any harm. But he casts this aside and enters as a wave of utter calm washes over him.

"Please, have a seat. Do you know how to play Othello?" Asks the seated man. He has blue eyes and brown hair, and looked not that older from Kyon.

To this, Kyon just nods his head and sits. He is about to ask a question, when another wave of calm washes over him again.

Half way through the game - and the mysterious man was certainly giving Kyon more of a challenge than Itsuki did - Kyon asks the most obvious question. "So, who are you?" And then, "What are you doing here? Why are we playing this? What-"

The room is filled with a deep rumbling. Half thinking it was an earthquake, Kyon only notices after half a minute that it was just this strange person sitting before him.

This blue-eyed man's laughter eases to a chuckle, and then he answers Kyon. "Now now. No need to get ahead of ourselves, is there? My name is Daisuke Kinomoto, and as for what I am doing here... I can't really say, but right now it's to have this lovely conversation, and as for later... you will find out when you see me again. Why are we playing this, you ask?" The man grinned. "Because I love this game, of course!" And Daisuke laughs once more.

Kyon felt like he should be worried, that this guy seemed a bit unreal, but he wasn't. After all the time with Haruhi, he just couldn't worry about stuff like the universe ending or mental stabilities. So, as Kyon made another move he asks another question. "Why do you laugh so much?"

Daisuke stops laughing and turns red as he holds his breath, presumably holding a fresh torrent of laughter in. He swallows and also makes a move. "That is because I sometimes see what others may not. Now Kyon, and yes I know your name, you believe Haruhi is eccentric and inquisitive, correct?"

Kyon chuckles. "Definitely." He makes a move.

"And you don't see yourself as such, right?" Another move.

"Right." Moves.

"Not at all?" Again.

Kyon pauses, and moves too. "Well, I can be really curious sometimes. And I suppose I can a little strange too..."

Another move. "May I ponder on a certain subject with you?"

_OK EVERYONE, Daisuke and Kyon make a move every time they take a turn talking from now XD_

"Sure, what is it? But I must warn you, you are sounding a bit like Itsuki, just older... you're not, you know...?"

Daisuke grins. "Nope, I'm not Itsuki from the future. But anyways, I just have to wonder about love sometimes. What would there have to be between two people to be in love?"

"Hmmm, well commitment and understanding is a must, as well as care and-"

"Well done. I think those three are the top three right there. Now, do you think YOU might have feelings like them, and more, for someone?"

"I don't really know... No, I don't think so." Kyon finishes with a distant look on his face.

"Hey, no worries about that kiddo. It's not the be all and end all, is it?" Daisuke chuckles again. "But I think there is someone..."

Kyon looks puzzled, then shocked. "You're not saying... Nuh-uh, me and Haruhi, no way."

"How come? Don't you think she would be committed to a relationship, if it was with one who she was alike to, unlike those countless boys a couple of years back?"

"Well, yeah, of c-"

"And understanding, is it because of that? Because I'm sure that due to both yours and hers inquisitive nature, you are very understanding. As I say, knowledge brings understanding which brings acceptance."

"No! It's not that! It's-" Kyons stops and sighs. "Sometimes, if not a lot of the time, it seems like I'm just a rag doll to her. She will ignore me and treat me like crap and stuff like that."

"Really? Let's see, yeah?" Kyon looks up from the board and sees Daisuke grinning again, then winking.

Everything goes black, and Kyon feels his arms being moved and crossed onto the table as his head is lowered onto them.

"Hey, you can hear me still, right? Good. Sorry about this, but it's kinda necessary." Kyon attempts to hit Daisuke, but discovers he can not move at all. "So, I suppose since I did paralyse you, you win huh? I'll win next time, don't worry!" Daisuke laughs gently and softly. "Didn't you realise? It's Christmas Eve! Yet the sun is out and it isn't even cold. And no snow at all! Do you understand where you are?"

**-No, but I bet you will tell me, right?-**

"Right you are; you're in a closed space, but in a special type of one. This is the perfect replica of the day you and Haruhi first met in high school. Minus everyone though. Oh, gotta fly, see yah!"

Silence.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing here? This is my fucking dream, do you hear me! This better not become a habit, hear me?" Ah, Haruhi. You are actually refreshingly normal after what's just happened... in a way at any rate.

"Hey, can you hear me? Kyon?" A minute passes, in which Haruhi mercilessly shakes Kyon. "Ah well. Though I do prefer to talk to you when you reply. Really, I do! Hey, shut it, I really do. It may not seem it, but I do pay attention to you."

Silence reigns for a while. Then something covers Kyon's back. "Kyon. I know that you are like me. I saw it when you first turned around in your desk to me. You could believe in anything, like aliens or time travellers or even espers! But you wouldn't let yourself. I still don't know why that is, but I feel like it would be a better world if there was, you know? And I want to share that with you."

Haruhi seems to pause, uncharacteristically, and then carries on. "I'm sorry it seems like I'm a bit of a jerk to you sometimes, but I'm afraid of you. OK, laugh it up. Yeah yeah, whatever. But I am. Because you seem to make the world a more interesting place, even when you are arguing with me, trying to convince me otherwise. That's why I can sometimes treat you a bit roughly compared to others; because only you stand up to me, and you make my life so interesting, if you were gone-"

* * *

"Look, all you need to know is that if I could be in the company of only one person... it would be you."

* * *

Kyon woke up on Christmas Day in his bed, with a tingle on his lips cunningly alike to a past experience. "And though without you there may be no universe, without you there would be no point for one anyway."

* * *

Okay, sorry about that everyone; it wasn't very good to be honest, but I wanted some fluff, but not too much. Anyway, HAPPY VALENTINES DAY EVERYONE! I hope you enjoyed this story. This was done quite late so it wasn't very good, as I've kinda said =( Please review, and say if you'd like more! Virtual Virtual Flowers and Heart Shaped Chocolates for those who does! (For full list see my profile XD)


End file.
